Pippin and Merry's own Adventures
by gummie-bare
Summary: While Pippin and Merry are living in Fangorn Forest, they encounter a difficult task. To choose between a girl, or their friendship!
1. Merry and Pippin's own Adventures

MERRY AND PIPPIN'S OWN ADVENTURES.  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R Tolkien, but the story was my own idea. I hope that any of my material that I have used doesn't offend any person, in any way, and my apologies to you if it does. I also hope that you will enjoy this mini series, as I enjoyed writing them.  
  
--------------------------------------------**********--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who never said that hope couldn't be found in two hobbits, but in this case, I think that the hope lies on the,well, other two hobbits, Pippin, and Merry. In The Two Towers, Pippin and Merry were captured by Orcs and then freed themselves, and ran into the Fangorn Forest for safety. Where they weren't exactly welcomed be the towering Ents. But with the reappearance of Gandalf, they were finally welcomed and were given the hospitality they badly needed. It was here in the Fangorn Forest, they met some pretty big obstacles. This is the story, that wasn't quite told.  
  
As Pippin opened his eyes on the floor of Fangorn Forest, all he could see was the moss on the ground. It was dark, probably not even sunrise yet, he felt the warm breath of Merry on his neck.   
  
"Merry?? Stop that!!" whispered Pippin as he moved away. "That's very annoying!!!".   
  
Pippin heard a distant roar from middle of the forest. It creaked, it moaned, and it spoke to him. well, not in words exactly, but he could feel himself connecting with the forest. It was something to do with the fact that Pippin dearly loved being outside, but this forest was something strange. Maybe it was because he had left the Shire?, maybe because he was alone? But that was a silly idea, he had Merry! He was sad, cold and he wanted to go home. Was there any way of getting out of this place and return back to the shire?  
  
"Pippin, are you awake??" yawned Merry.   
  
"Yeah Merry, I'm awake." rolling over, and facing Merry. "Can you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, Pip, what is it?" Merry's voice sounded weak and depressed.  
  
"It's the Ents, they're talking to each other. Don't you think, that they sound rather sad?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing that we can do, just try and go back to sleep." and with that, Merry rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. Pippin wanted to get away, ever since they were captured Merry has been more grumpier than usual. So Pippin, slowly got up, and walked to the sleeping tree, that was looking after them, Blue-wattle. He looked up at the round tree. It was different from the others, much younger, and full of hope and a passion of bravery, that covered the face of the young Ent. Pippin climbed the Ent and looked over the horizon. Most of the forest had been destroyed. But the Ents had gotten their revenge, on Isengard, keeping Saruman under their control. There were Ents everywhere. Guarding the Tower, fixing the dam, putting out fires. But further in the distance, there was Mordor, and the fires of Mount Doom, was burning furiously. Not even Mordor slept. Hope started to fade the Hobbit. How could such a small creature change the path of destiny?   
  
Morning started to rise over the cool forest, and some birds that were nesting nearby squealed with joy, as a new day had come. Pippin looked down at Merry, but found that he wasn't to be seen. Quickly he scrambled down the tree, and ran towards the blankets that he was sleeping in. "MERRY!!!..MERRY!! Oh, where are you??" panic started to storm into his body. "Wake up Blue-wattle.Wake up!!!"  
  
"Oh, Hobbit? How are you this morning? Had a nice sleep did you? You must be hun-"  
  
"MERRY'S GONE!!!" Pippin interrupted.  
  
"Oh, don't despair Hobbit, we'll find your friend, hold onto my head, it`ll be rough!." boomed Blue-wattle. Both of them started to move further into Fangorn Forest, searching for Merry, despair over-took Pippin. "Oh, where is he!"  
  
"Looks like he's disappeared little hobbit!" bellowed Blue-wattle.  
  
"Set me down here blue-wattle" said Pippin, pointing towards a tree that had keep the two Hobbits shelter. Pippin climbed down and looked at the footprints that were leading deeper into the forest.   
  
"By the footprints here, there was only him walking away!" Pippin said quite despairingly. "How are we going to find him in this huge forest??"  
  
-----------------------------------------***********--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unknown that Merry had placed a rather large scare on Pippin. Merry walked going nowhere in particular. Around trees, small creeks, stepping on the dead grass and leaves. The air was clean and fresh, the light seeped through the trees in rays and there wasn't much wind. But just enough to feel it on your skin. Merry also enjoyed the outdoors, and this was like a dream to him, the forest was beautiful! Unfortunately it wasn't a dream, it was the real deal. Having to face Orcs, and then there was the Uruk-Hai, ugly beasts they are. Merry listened to the soft creek running by, sitting on the soft clovers and bits of green grass. All the emotions of the whole Ring situation was starting to fade, and he had felt more happier than ever, almost as if he was back in the Shire. He slowly laid back, and rested his hands on his stomach. And drifted off into another world. After at least 1 hour, Merry heard a distant rustling noise. He awoke with a sudden jolt and sat up.  
  
"What was that??" Merry said to himself. "Hello??, Come out, where ever you are hiding!!!" he yelled. He couldn't see very far. He got up slowly and grasped his sword handle, still looking at where the noise was coming from, he headed towards it. Step, by step, he cautiously walked on, and through the trees Merry slipped out of sight, into the darkness of Fangorn Forest.  
  
He stepped lightly, trying not to make too much sound from the crunching of dead leaves and grass under his feet. Still holding onto his sword, Merry stoped. He heard crying. But who else besides Pippin, himself and the Ents, live in this massive forest?? The crying was coming from behind a large bush with tiny red berries growing on it. It sounded like a girl whimpering. Slowly, Merry looked around the bush. There, curled over in a ball, holding her head. She was tiny, well, from what Merry saw of her.  
  
"Hey!! Who are you??" said Merry in a calm but alarmed voice, to the tiny girl. Unexpectedly, the girl stood up and looked at Merry in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and red from crying. She wasn't what Merry had thought she had looked like. The girl was a little bit smaller than what he was. He looked at her head to toe. She was blonde with straight hair that flicks up at the ends, it was at least shoulder length. She also had bright pale-blue eyes, long eyelashes, the most perfect lips which were as red as a rose. She was wearing a dark green dress, which fitted to her body shape, she was thin. Then Merry's eyes finally made it to her feet. And it wasn't what he was expecting, not at all.  
  
What will happen next?? Who is this mystery girl?? Will Pippin ever find his best friend?? And will they ever make it out of Fangorn forest and go home back, to the shire?? 


	2. Isabella

And again, I do not own Lord of the rings, or the characters. But the story is my own… my precious!! Bon Appetite!!  
  
------------------------------------------*******************------------------------------------  
  
Recap: Pippin is having a panic attack, because he can't find Merry. And Merry is discovering a extra being, living in the Fangorn Forest!  
  
Pippin was worried. Very worried, what happens if Merry is dead? What is Pippin going to do without him? Blue-wattle and Pippin gave up the search, after about 5 hours, and went back to the area all three of them were taking shelter.   
  
"It's no use blue-wattle, we'll never find Merry" said Pippin mournfully.  
  
"Don't worry little Hobbit, he'll turn up. He could be just wondering around!" his voice boomed.   
  
"Somehow I don't feel it blue-wattle" Pippin said, looking down at his hairy feet. Then a sudden shock came over him.  
  
"OH! Blue-wattle, what am I going to tell Frodo, when I see him??" His eyes wide and frightened. Never in his like had Pippin felt alone, and unfulfilled. All his life Pippin, was always around someone. It was either Merry, Samwise, Frodo or his own family.  
  
Feeling pity for the Hobbit, Blue-wattle left him, and walked away.   
  
Pippin sat there, on a moss covered rock. Just below him was Merry's possessions. His blanket, which was torn at the edges, and covered in dirt and dead leaves. There was also his bag, which contained Lembas Bread from Rivendell, a canteen half filled with water, and his cloak, with the shiny broach shaped in a green leaf. "OH NO!! he doesn't have his cloak! He's going to catch a cold!! I'm going to have to give it to him, if I ever find him" Blue-wattle had returned, striding in with comfort food, a bundle of fruit and these funny looking packages of wrapped up leaves. Looking up at the young Ent, Pippin said "what's that in your hand Blue-wattle? That thing with the leaf covering?"  
  
"Oh, this? Well, it's something that'll keep your strength up. I suppose it's something that your used to, I think that you call it choce- choca - ummmm chocolate?" The Ent bent down to the Hobbit and passed the chocolate to him.  
  
"OH!! Yum chocolate!! I love it!! Thanks Blue-wattle!!" Pippin said excitedly, and for that split second Pippin had forgotten about everything, including Merry.  
  
------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile: Back with Merry and this mystery girl………  
  
There looking straight at Merry, was the most perfect girl. He looked down at her feet, they weren't the race of men's feet, they seemed to be Hobbits feet. But how could that be?!? She had straight hair. He was dumbstruck, absolutely nothing came to his head. All he wanted to do was say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"Wh- who are you?" Merry asked softly. Looking straight into her pale-blue eyes. He took a slow step towards the girl. She stumbled backwards, fell to the ground, and landed on dead leaves that crumpled as she fell.  
  
"L- LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU….. LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.   
  
"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!!" Merry said calmly, and held out his hairy hand, to offer her help. She just stared at his hand, as if trying to say, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Here, let me help you up…. Miss?" Merry grabbed her hand softly, and lifted her up off the ground. "I'm sorry, what is your name?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes still wide with fear, slowly started to relax. She realised that this creature wasn't a threat to her, so she wiped her eyes, the dirt and leaves and bowed to the Hobbit.   
  
"I am Isabella. And I thank you that you found me. I was starting to feel lost, and hungry." she said in a polite voice, while curtsying.   
  
"Well, that's alright miss Isabella, I'm glad to help. Please don't think of me being rude, but what are you?" Merry asked in a very formal tone. She was obviously royalty or something, by the way she acted. But there was something very strange that Merry couldn't identify about her. She was small, Hobbit size, but she had straight blonde hair, and pale-blue eyes? He couldn't understand what she was?   
  
"Well, I think that is a bit informal, but, I am …. I am… a range of things, you might say.. "  
  
Her face was concentrating on Merry's.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" His eyes wide.   
  
Just as she was about to reply, there came out behind the bushes, a creature. Covered by mud and broken sticks. It's face was ugly. It growled at the both of them, it's yellow teeth chattering. Foam was coming out of it's wide mouth, neither of them could anticipate what this beast was about to do! "What is this beast?" Merry thought. He looked directly in to it's eyes, it was a Ieena. Similar to the Hyena, but more repulsive and vicious to creatures. It cares for nothing and kills just for fun! It lowered it's body to the ground, ready to pounce… Merry held Isabella behind him, to protect her. The Ieena jumped towards Isabella and Merry, it's eyes black and large. It's mouth ready to tear apart the two. Merry's eyes wide and frightened, his heart froze and his breath stopped. Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. The Ieena still in the air, roared as it approached them. Then in Merry's eyes, his vision could see brightness, all around him. The bright light came from, what seemed to be everywhere. Then just as he needed to see what was going on. He fell into darkness, and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
What actually happen to him? Did the Ieena kill him? Where did the light come from? And was Pippin going to give up hope of searching for Merry? 


	3. Reunited

---------------------------**************************--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Reunited   
  
Recap: Pippin loves chocolate and Merry is on the ground unconscious. Oh plus that weird girl, that no-one seems to know about!  
  
I'd like to thank Rambling Thestral and Weena for being my first reviewers!! And I dedicate this chapter to you guys!!  
  
----------------------------------------------****************--------------------------------------   
  
Full from chocolate, Pippin curled up into a ball and tossed Merry's blanket over him. "Oh Blue-wattle, I miss him dearly!" and with that he softly wept into his arms, in sort sobs. Pippin had hardly the energy to talk to Blue-wattle. But what could he do for Pippin? Blue-wattle was inexperienced when looking after strangers. He could see the connection that kept Pippin and Merry together. He felt sorrow for the Hobbit. He leaned towards the weeping halfling, and placed a tender touch upon Pippin. "umm…I'm not very good on comforting creatures… but I really think that he'll come back" his voiced said calmly and as softly as he could.   
  
" *sniff*… I'm sure he will… but what if… what if…he's.." his head sunk lower into his crossed arms. Tears were streaming from his eyes onto his dark green jacket sleeve, and falling on his hairy feet. Blue-wattle stood up straight, not knowing what to do. He thought for a minute, and then it came to him like a flash of lightening. He, himself, Blue-wattle will find this halflings friend. But he can't leave his post??!! Maybe he could call someone to watch Pippin, or at least find Merry?! Blue-wattle took four large strides, that was far from Pippin, and bellowed a long, deep mournful cry. It rang in Pippins ears which made his body shake.   
  
Pippin looked up, "what was that for?" he asked.   
  
"I thought that one of my friends could look after you, while I'll find your halfling friend" his voice seemed to be mysterious. It was a side of Blue-wattle that Pippin had never seen before! It was cheeky and well.. To tell you the truth, scary!  
  
"NO! if anyone should look for him… it SHOULD be me!!" Pippin shouted and stood up quickly. His face was wet from his tears and you could clearly see his distress. He was in no state to do anything.  
  
"No, no little hobbit, you can not, you can make bad decisions when your upset" Blue-wattle's voice said calmly. That's one thing that Pippin can't stand. He can't stand people, well.. In this case, Ents, being so calm about matters that are in great importance. Blue-wattle, was always calm. No matter what actually happens, he is cool about the whole matter. And his facial expressions are limitless. You can never tell what he is thinking, and anyway, Pippin didn't see any other Ents coming to his rescue! But as Pippin was about to speak, there was a flash of lightening.. And what sounded like a clap of thunder. But all Pippin and Blue-wattle could see was a large light, from the south of the two. Pippin jumped,   
  
"what was that??" he's breath was short and sharp. But he had no reply from the Ent. In one quick, swift movement. Blue-wattle pick up Pippin and carried him towards the blinding light.  
  
-------------------------------------------*****************----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile: Merry is lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Leaning over Merry, was Isabella. Her cold long fingers lightly tapping his cheek. "Are you alright... Mister?" holding Merry's head, and placing it on her lap. Slowly, He gradually came back into reality. His mind was a mingle of images. Was he just dreaming this whole incident? All the passed events came flooding into his head… Isabella…. Ieena …. Pippin? Merry couldn't tell if things actually happened or not.   
  
"Pippin… are you…awake?" Merry said weakly. Just as before, he thought that he was lying in his bed, next to Pippin. A cool hand wiped over his face.  
  
"Pippin? I do not know a Pippin?" Isabella replied softly. "It is Isabella… wake up now.."  
  
Merry's eyes slowly opened. It was hard for him to see at first, the light had damaged his sight. Blinking furiously trying to make out the images he was seeing. And there, looking over him was Isabella. The beautiful princess, tenderly toughing his cheek, and smiling gently.   
  
"wha- what happened?" his voice was weak.   
  
"An Ieena attacked us… but there is no need to worry, you are safe in my care" Isabella's voice was calm and smooth, there was no need for Merry to feel worried about him, lying on the ground with his head in Isabella's lap. He felt total calmness, and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
---------------------------------************************--------------------------------------  
  
It was at least an hour and a half before Merry was rescued. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, after he woke in Isabella lap.   
  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"He just needs some rest, but not to fret, he's mending well" said another voice.  
  
Merry was awake, but he didn't open his eyes. He just laid there, listening to the conversation that was happening around him.  
  
"You should wait until Merry opens his eyes… just to see if he's okay… plus I would love some more company… well… that's if you want to stay" the shaky voice was Pippin's.   
  
And the other voice was Isabella's "sure, I would love to". Merry couldn't take it any more. So he slowly open his eyes, they weren't as sore as they were before. Slowly he recognised the shadows that were sitting on a large, fallen tree trunk. It was his dear friend, Pippin and the beautiful, Isabella.  
  
"look, look.. He's awake!!" Pippin screeched!!   
  
"Yeah, Pip, I'm awake" Merry pulled his head off the dark green jacket, that he used as a pillow. Slowly he sat up, his stomach ached, and he had the most horrific headache. Isabella was staring at Merry. Her eyes imprinted onto Merry's body, where a rather large wound had been covered up with a yellowish-brown cotton wrap. He had been wounded! Merry's eyes glanced at hers, what was she looking at? He slowly looked down. To his astonishment, he was injured! "how'd this happen?" His voice started to break into a panic.  
  
"it's alright Merry, you are mending fine" Isabella's voice was warm and friendly.  
  
"ho- how'd you know my name?" things just seemed so different to Merry.   
  
He saw the world differently now that he had seen death. He looked directly at Isabella. She simply gave a soft smile. What was going on??   
  
"Merry, I haven't stoped talking about you for hours now! I guess that Isabella had picked up your name from me!" Pippin's voice was overcome with joy, he had tears of happiness.  
  
"but, but, that creature??" Merry's eyes narrowed, he was confused. He sat up, minding his wound, which was still tender. Wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, and got up to join the others. "how'd we survive? Surely that beast would have killed us both?" Merry's eyes watching directly into Isabella's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what did happen?" asked Pippin, eager to listen to the story.  
  
"Well, what do you remember last, Master Merry?" Isabella asked softly.  
  
"All I remember is, waking up in your lap" Merry replied truthfully.  
  
"Ah, well then, a lot has happened since then, Master Merry" Her pale-blue eyes were staring right into Merry's. He felt as if he had been entranced into her intriguing eyes.  
  
"As the Ieena was lunging towards us, I had placed a simple attack spell on the beast. That was the bright light. I was however to late with the attack, and the Ieena had already done damage"  
  
"My stomach" Merry interrupted painfully.  
  
Isabella nodded, "That is correct, it had torn open Master Merry's stomach. So before it could have done anymore vicious destruction to you, I gutted it with my sword" Isabella's voice was sincere. She really did that! Painfully Merry and Pippin looked at each other. She continued,   
  
"so, after the Ieena was destroyed, I checked to see if you were alive. You were unconscious, so I lifted you head onto my lap, and held you until help arrived" she smiled and looked down, to the blood stained dress.  
  
"But how'd you know that we were coming?" asked Pippin in amazement.  
  
"Well, everyone knows that Ents live in forests, and by the time the Ieena had attacked, I knew that this was the Fangorn forest. And everyone knows that Ents are attracted to bright lights, just like bugs!… no offence Blue-wattle!" Isabella looked at the young Ents in the corner listening. They had known each other for years. "none taken Isabella!" Blue-wattle chuckled.  
  
"I don't get it? You look like a hobbit? But how could yo-" Merry was interrupted by Isabella, she read his mind.. "How could I use magic? Well, that simple… I was taught to use magic, to defend myself" she said coolly.   
  
"taught by who?" Pippin and Merry asked simultaneously. Isabella replied,  
  
"I don't know if you know him… it was….."  
  
Who IS Isabella? Why can she use magic? Does she work for the enemy? Well dear Merry get better? Tune in next chapter to find out who this chick is!!   
  
--------------------------------------**********************-------------------------------------------- 


	4. Truth Unravels

Chapter 4: The Truth starts to Unravel  
  
Recap: Pippin and Merry are reunited, and about to find out who Isabella really is….  
  
By now it was night fall. The moon shone through the trees, and the crickets chirped in a night song. Pippin, Merry, Blue-wattle and Isabella were sitting in a large clearing, talking about the past event. Merry and Pippin are just discovering that maybe this mystery girl is really not what she seems to be.  
  
"Taught by who?" Pippin and Merry asked simultaneously.   
  
"Well, I don't know if you know him … it was… Gandalf the Grey" Isabella looked at the two Hobbits staring at her in amazement. Both Merry and Pippin were in shock…   
  
"But how could that be…?" Pippin answered, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "we saw him fall… into darkness!" tears started to fill in Pippin's green eyes. Merry nodded, slowly.  
  
"Ah, that maybe true, but he's alive and well" Isabella sitting up straight, smiling.   
  
"I don't understand! He's gone!" Pippin objected!  
  
"yes, but listen! He is alive and stronger than ever!! He is no longer known as Gandalf the Grey, but… Gandalf the White!!" Her voice ringed in the air, she was excited, and proud of her teacher! Shock had over come the Hobbits.. Gandalf had never said anything about a student of his??   
  
Pippin's eyes were watery, and his voice trembled, "When did this happen? Gandalf never said anything about a student!" he stared at Isabella.  
  
"please, let me explain in the morning, both of you need rest, and now is not the time to talk about this sort of stuff" she said calmly, and pointed to the blankets where the Hobbits had been sleeping. "I'll keep watch tonight. And Blue-wattle, you can have the night off" she smiled and winked at the gazed Ent. He bowed and walked slowly away.  
  
Unable to argue with Isabella, they agreed, and crawled into bed. Isabella got up and wondered around the camp site.   
  
Pippin could here her footsteps on the grass, he did know whether he could trust this intruder. But she WAS trained by Gandalf, and she seemed harmless. Or was it the fact that maybe Pippin could feel something for Isabella? He was too confused to make any sense out of this situation, so he forced himself to sleep. But he was too troubled to rest. "damn Merry and his deep sleep!" Pippin thought to himself.  
  
In fact Merry wasn't in a deep sleep. He himself was troubled with thought. And again, it was Isabella on his mind. Had she bewitched his heart? every time he had thought of her, a lump would enter it's way into his throat. All he wanted was to be in her arms once again. She was beautiful, and a light would shine onto her face, and you couldn't help but to stare into her eyes and touch her soft, gentle face. Her origin was strange… she looked like a Hobbit, but she can use magic. Merry thought about her and every single detail came into his head. She had blonde hair, at least shoulder length, it was straight and kicks up at the ends. Her eyes are a pale blue, which made her mysterious and intriguing at the same time. She was short, around Pippin's height, small around the waist and small breasts. Her dress was fitted to her tiny figure and she wore leather cuffs around her wrists. He even remembers what she was equipped with, a small dagger tied to her thigh and a necklace she was wearing which meant something to her, but he didn't know exactly what. After a few hours, Merry finally dosed off the sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------**************---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours had passed and the sun was rising, light sunbeams glittered though the trees. Pippin was awake before Merry, and was cooking breakfast with Isabella. Merry could hear the two talking about everything. "…. so where'd you say you had come from?" Pippin asked politely to Isabella. She replied "well… I don't actually know where I came from, but for years I had been living in Rivendel with Gandalf, and the elves." Merry listened closely. "and how did Gandalf find you?" Pippin's voice was concerned. He likes Isabella, and he wants to be her leaning post for this conversation. "As far as I know, I was 5 when he found me." she seemed to be reluctant to reveal any information about herself, and she kept a stern face. Merry found himself deep in this conversation and sat up listening intently. "go on" he said looking into her pale blue eyes. Isabella looked to the side of the camp, just as if she was embarrassed or sad.  
  
There were so many questions that needed to be answered but Merry and Pippin couldn't ask, they were to eager to listen to her story. "so you two really want to know about me?" still looking at the side of the camp. Why was she holding back, when obviously Pippin and Merry wanted to know. Both Pippin and Merry were alert and leaning in to listen.  
  
"Well.. I'll tell you the whole story, from the beginning…." she took a deep breath, looked at the two Hobbits, then proceeded talking. "The reason why I look like a Hobbit, is because I am a half blood. My father was the Hobbit, while my mother was an elf. I'm an orphan. My mother died when I was 3, and my father died a year later, leaving myself to face the dangers of Middle-Earth. I was holding my mothers hand when she passed away." Isabella paused, and looked at her feet. "what happened to her?" pippin asked. Still Isabella looked at her feet, remembering. "she was struck by lightening, I was holding her hand and the bolt killed her. But fortunately for me, it wasn't strong enough, and my mother had taken all the pain." Pippin and Merry were shocked. Nothing like this, have they heard such a tragedy. "So, you have magic in you because of your mother being an elf?" Asked Merry. "Yes, but not only that, it was the bolt of lightening, and Gandalf's teachings to help me along with my powers." she replied. Isabella was starting to loosen up, and talk to them like they have known each other for years. "But do you know what the saddest thing is?" she asked the Hobbits. "What?" they replied together. "I have few memories of them. And it was their deaths, that I remember. One day Mother, Father and I were walking in Halindon, on the coast of Middle-Earth, swinging me, they were both on either side of me. And I can still hear them laughing and singing as we walked…. We did not notice that there was a storm brewing, and before were could find shelter, Mother and I were hit. She died instantly, while I started to burn." she held out her left hand, and there was a scar, a white burn scar, that fitted into the palm of her hand. "every time I use magic it burns, and it sometimes blisters." she pulled her hand back in, and placed it onto her lap. Pippin, Merry and Isabella had been talking until it was noon. And there was still questions that needed to be answered. But for the pain of remembering, Merry and Pippin decided not to ask her at this moment. They were stunned, how could they try and comfort her?  
  
Pippin and Merry did find out who she is… well a small story of her past. Are Pippin and Merry's infatuation with Isabella going to break their friendship? Only time can tell. 


	5. Life's Cruel

Chapter 5: Life's cruel…  
  
Recap: Merry and Pippin are stunned at Isabella's information…   
  
Unable to get grips on this situation, Pippin and Merry just looked at each other in bewilderment. Isabella went quite, and looked ashamed. In her heart she knew that he had said something bad, hence no one talking. She had never told anyone about her past.   
  
"ummm…. I think that I will take a walk.." Isabella said, got up and walked away at a quick pace.  
  
"geez.. What can I say?" Merry said quietly to Pippin, who was also dumbstruck. But neither of them had any idea what to say to Isabella when she would return. Pippins heart grew for her, his feelings for her was stronger than ever, not only because she was a girl but, because she had to deal with lots of pain in her life. The deaths of her parents, living alone… how was anyone supposed to react to that?  
  
It was quite a while when Isabella returned with wood, the sun started to set, and Pippin and Merry were still sitting in the same place, when she left. Her face was grim, she was worried, worried about what Pippin and Merry would say to her when she got back, but to her surprise, they were trying to smile. Even though it went horribly wrong! It sort of looked liked they were sad, but ecstatic about something. At this sight, it made Isabella smile, only a faint flicker of a smile rolled across her face, but then went back to being sombre. She was embarrassed about what she had said, know she knew that it would be different between the three of them… "oh why, did I have to tell them??" Isabella thought to herself. She slowly sat down with Merry and Pippin. They were still trying to smile for her, but noticed that it wasn't quite working, and went back to looking uncomfortable in her presents. Blue-wattle oblivious to the surroundings, fell asleep without a thought in his mind. Silence was forced upon them, and the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of the over excited crickets.  
  
"oh, this is ridiculous!" Merry pointed out. "Isabella, what do you want us to say to you? Huh?" his voice was serious and annoyed. Pippin and Isabella looked at the irritated Hobbit in amazement.   
  
"well, nothing…" her voice a whisper, and she felt most ashamed.   
  
"hey Merry!! don't you talk to her like that! She saved your life! You should show your appreciation to her!" Pippins voice was harsh, and his eyes looking directly into Merry's, with a deathly furious stare. Pippin's heart was thumping harder than ever at his tone with Merry. He had never spoken to Merry like that before! What was Isabella doing to him?  
  
"Pippin… never.. and I mean NEVER speak to me like that! Who do you think you are?" Merry's voice was brutal. Both Hobbits stood up and faced each other… murder on their minds…  
  
"I can speak to you anyway I'd like to!! I'm not a kid anymore! You can't fob me off like that!" Pippin shouted, and took a small step towards Merry. Merry's mouth twisted and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! You think that this is all fun and games!" Merry was turning redder and more flustered at Pippins responses. Amongst the bickering of Pippin and Merry, Isabella knew that it wasn't the whole respect thing that they were fighting about. Then it clicked… how could she not see?? But why were they fighting about her?  
  
"…. TRY HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU FOR DAYS ON END HOPING THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL BE DEAD!!" Pippin screamed! His voice rang out In the forest. And just as he was about to say another insult, Isabella stood up..  
  
"STOP! STOP IT NOW!! Why do you have to bicker over me? Can you see that it's tearing your friendship up? What can I do to stop this?" her voice upset, panic started to overtake her body. She couldn't expose her feelings for them… it would tear them apart. She had feelings for both of them, even though she didn't reveal it to them.. They couldn't see that she cared, they just wanted to compete for her love, which they already had. Both Merry and Pippin stopped and turned to Isabella which was standing next to them, their faces was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry… but if this is what happens if I'm here in your presence.. I think that I should leave!"   
  
There they stood… all three of them, in a circle, looking at each other.   
  
"oh… I don't think that it needs to come to that Isabella?" Pippin said genuinely, he really didn't want Isabella to leave. He loved being around her, even in this short time, he had fallen in love with her.   
  
"I agree…" answered Merry. His words were saddened by her saying this.  
  
"no, I think that I have lingered here too long, and it is affecting both of your judgements." she looked down, and a small tear rolled down her check.  
  
"I'm sorry… but what is done, is done, and I cannot change the fact that the two of you will have tension between you." she looked up at Pippin, and Merry, and took Pippins hand in hers. "follow me" she lead Pippin to another clearing away from the camp the had once been Pippin's home. Leaving Merry behind.  
  
"what's wrong?" he stopped, and turned Isabella around to face him. Her pale blue eyes filled with tears. "I will miss you Master Pippin, you have been kind to me… and I know what you feel for me. For I also feel it. But it must be to leave, and to let you and Master Marry to be kind to each other, because there is only the two of you, and to survive this war… you need each other…." her voice was soft, and airy. Pippin couldn't reply, his heart was breaking, he could feel it. She took his hand once more and lead him back to the clearing, where they were camping.   
  
Pippin stood at the edge of the clearing, far away from Merry as possible. Still mad with him… but remembering Isabella's voice made him think differently, and he started to walk slowly towards Merry. Isabella had reached Merry as soon as she came back to the clearing, and was talking to him, just she was with Pippin. Though Pippin could not hear the whispers of the two, he understood that she was saying her farewell, just as she had done with him.  
  
"I don't want you to leave! Is there anything that I can do to stop you?" Merry held out his hand, and grabbed Isabella's. She simply looked at him in a gentle, warm look. And smiled wearily.  
  
"sorry, but I have caused too much trouble between you two…. And my heart cannot take this battle, any further. For I love both of you equally and it is only fair to both of us, If I left. Years of friendship is not worth fighting over a girl."  
  
"but I… I love you!" Merry responded to her quietly, and with that she smiled and touched his cheek tenderly, then kissed his forehead. Pippin then came over, walking softly, and gloomy. Isabella turned around and smiled gently at him. Pippin and Merry forgave in this solemn time. Isabella took one step back, and looked at the two Hobbits, for the last time. Two small tears ran down her face. "I will always love you, and never forget you…Hannon le mellon nîn" she whispered to the Hobbits, and ran out of sight, out of reach…. And out, of mind.  
  
[shes always on my mind  
  
by the time i wake up, by the time i close my eyes  
  
shes everywhere i go, shes all i know,   
  
thought shes so far away,  
  
it just keeps getting stronger everyday,  
  
and even now shes gone, i m still holding on,  
  
so tell me where do i start, cuz its breaking my heart,  
  
dont wanna let her go,  
  
maybe my love will come back someday  
  
only heaven knows,  
  
and maybe our hearts will find a way  
  
only heaven knows,  
  
and all i can do is hope and pray,  
  
cuz heaven knows -- heaven knows- Rick Price]  
  
FIN  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: what happened??  
  
Merry and Pippin stared at her running from their sights… out of Fangorn Forest, and out of their lives. They forgave each other and realised that a girl couldn't tear their friendship apart. But in each of their hearts… it was different. Pippin had a longing to be with her, and each day that she was gone, he became weaker and miserable, and his life felt as if it just didn't have a purpose. And to Merry…. He tried to get over the pain of her departure as well, which worked for most of the time… but he never stopped thinking of her, and dreaming of her. Even though Pippin and Merry forgave each other… they still held a small grudge. But life goes on. Sooner or later they will find a new love, but it would never be the same.  
  
Isabella ran. Ran from the Forest. Ran from the fighting. Ran from her fears. Ran from finding love… and lastly Ran from breaking hearts… she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that one day this would happen and she would be in a awful position… having to break hearts of the ones that loved her and she loved back… and she knew that only time can heal all wounds. She would get over the pain… and the grief that she caused Pippin and Merry. And one day she will find happiness once again.   
  
It was days after she left Pippin and Merry… and now she wished that she hadn't left the protection of Fangorn Forest. For now she was in a obstacle, her mind in a mingle of cloudy thoughts… she was travelling over the border of Rohan towards her frightful death, into Mordor…. To fight for the peace of Men and every creature in Middle-Earth. But the most unexpected thing happened. That no one could predict. She was captured, by the most horrible creature imaginable. A tribe of rogue Orcs. Just wondering the earth bring death and chaos to everything in their path…. Unfortunately for Isabella…. She was captured… and with this… it changed her life… forever. 


End file.
